Pourquoi, Gydias ?
by Ayatsuri Naniko
Summary: Pourquoi, Gydias ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?


**Auteur** : Miki-fiction

**Rating** : K+

**Disclaimer** : InthePanda et Gydias, et tous les personnages des Unknows movies s'appartiennent à eux-même (et à InthePanda en fait).

**Note** : Suite à mon visionnage de l'UM12, j'ai eu envie de développer un peu ce que je pensais du pourquoi du comment du changement de Gydias (c'est pas très français tout ça...). Bonne lecture !

* * *

Gydias n'était pas vraiment un policier de terrain. Ou du moins, il n'était pas de ceux à brandir leur pistolet sans peur, avec une phrase menaçante à l'encontre de tel ou tel criminel. Non, lui, il classait les dossiers, recherchait des informations, le compilait et les analysait. Il aidait à trouver les criminels, mais il avait toujours la peur au ventre quand il devait affronter les scélérats.

Il ne les craignait pas eux, en soit. Mais il avait peur de mourir, comme nombre d'hommes. La peur de mourir, c'est une peur viscérale, qui vous prends aux tripes, qui vient se coincer dans votre gorge, rendant votre respiration difficile et hachée. Votre coeur bat à cent à l'heure, et...Finalement, le commissaire réglait la situation, et coinçait le criminel, et alors Gydias pouvait de nouveau respirer sereinement. Il admirait le commissaire, il l'enviait peut-être un peu. Mais cela aussi était le lot de l'homme.

Cette envie, presque plus envahissante que la peur, l'avait poussé à ne pas communiquer directement les dernières informations sur la localisation du tueur qu'il avait obtenu. Une fois sur les lieux, il s'était senti terriblement stupide. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas lui, ça allait forcément échouer, il allait mourir et ça serait...

Non. Il était policier lui aussi. C'était son boulot, ça aussi. Il inspira, et s'avança dans la rue. Et forcément, le tueur lui tomba dessus à ce moment. C'est drôle, mais il s'y attendait presque. Cet homme était trop malin, trop...Non, il était passionné. Par le cinéma. Gydias aussi aimait le septième art, et malgré lui, il restait impressionné par le tueur. Il avait le courage de s'amuser comme il était, et il semblait se ficher de mourir, il n'enviait personne, et vivait sa passion comme elle lui venait, au détriment des lois et de la morale.

Gydias, lui n'arrivait pas à faire tout ça. Il restait cloîtré derrière le commissaire et derrière ses dossiers. Il était lâche. Comme tout homme. Sauf le tueur, cet espèce de marginal sans foi ni lois.

Mais le tueur avait menacé de le tuer, sans plus tarder, et il avait perdu ses moyens, et toutes ses pensées, tout ses raisonnements sur le tueur s'étaient emmêlés dans sa tête, et finalement, il s'était entendu proposé son aide. Et le pire, c'est qu'alors que les mots sortaient de sa bouche, il se rendait compte qu'ils sonnaient particulièrement vrai. Oui, il était vraiment vrai à trahir ses collègues, à tourner le dos à sa profession, pour venir en aide à un fou passionné de cinéma.

Et finalement, il avait dérobé des grenades et d'autres explosifs, pour le tueur. Il avait menti au commissaire, même si...Il avait failli dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, peut-être juste "faites attention" ou "méfiez-vous des apparences", comme dans les films qu'il avait vu enfant. Mais le commissaire l'avait fait taire avec l'assurance et l'autorité qui étaient siennes, et il l'avait laissé partir.

Si le commissaire s'était tut, il aurait peut-être pu s'en sortir, il aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose, mais il s'était muré dans son rôle de chef, son rôle de héros, de personnage bien gentil, et Gydias fut envahit d'un dérangeant sentiment de satisfaction en le voyant partir d'un pas digne vers la mort. Il l'avait mérité, il n'avait qu'à pas s'entêter.

Et il était mort. Le tueur l'avait criblé de balles, sans aucune pitié. Et lui, lui, en avait été satisfait. C'était...C'était comme une libération. Il n'y avait plus personne pour lui donner des ordres et le rabaisser, et maintenant il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il était libre.

Gydias se retrouvait maintenant avec le tueur, sur les routes. Et c'était étrange. Il se sentait mieux, maintenant. Il vivait peut-être pas sa propre passion, mais il avait un intérêt certain pour le cinéma, et suivre le tueur promettait de sacrées aventures. Il n'était plus un lâche. Il n'était pas politiquement correct, il était sans considéré comme le pire des enfoirés, et il était certain que le commissaire était mort en le maudissant.

Gydias n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.


End file.
